The invention relates to fuse holders and other electronic assemblies that include built-in mechanisms for attaching to rails.
So-called DIN rails are used for mounting fuse holders and other electronic assemblies that engage the edges of the rails Fuse holders, which are normally surface mounted, have been mounted on DIN rails via adapters that are connected to the fuse holders and in turn have mechanisms to engage the edges of the rails, e.g., as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,339 and 4,921,445. Some fuse holders have included integral lips for engaging rails (e.g., FIGS. 4-6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,339), and other types of electronic devices have included built-in mechanisms for mounting on rails, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,290; 4,926,149; 5,000,692; 4,268,108; 4,878,859; 4,018,413; and 4,900,275.